Unconditional Promise
by Vialana
Summary: His love and protection has always been given freely whenever necessary, nothing could ever stop that.


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the series Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters featured in this fan fiction.**

_This is just a short (perhaps my shortest ever) … slightly fluffy I suppose, fic about Sakura and Touya and their relationship … sibling relationship. I think it's so adorable how protective Touya is of Sakura, those were the moments in the show that made me go 'aww', with tears in my eyes._

_This is my tribute to them. Enjoy._

**Unconditional Promise**

He was almost surprised when a sharp, insistent rapping on his door wakened him from his half-asleep doze. Almost, but not quite. He should have been expecting it … actually he had more been hoping for it than truly expecting it this time. He rolled onto his side and switched on the lamp beside his bed, a signal to the person on the other side to come in.

            The door opened slowly and she stood there, biting her lip nervously, fingers fidgeting beneath long sleeves, gaze set firmly upon the floor, still embarrassed after all these years.

            "Onii-chan," she whispered, glancing up through her long fringe at him, those green eyes pleading desperately with him. He smiled gently at her and pulled back his covers in invitation. Her face lit up and her brilliant smile returned as she swiftly closed the door behind her and crossed the room to slide in beside him, curling up to his side, seeking comfort and protection as she always did.

            Outside, lightning flashed and a loud clap of thunder caused her to jump, but only slightly. She smiled up at her older brother, knowing she was safe from all harm while with him here.

            "Onii-chan," she began in her quiet voice, as though believing talking would disturb the peace and protection her older brother surrounded her with. "Will you always be there to protect me?"

            He looked down at her in surprise.

            "Of course I will," he reassured her, kissing her on the top of her head in an attempt to calm her nerves. He smiled down at her, dark eyes bright and warm. "You need never doubt that I will be there for you always."

            "Like you always have been," she murmured, snuggling up to him.

            "Yes," he replied in a whisper, his voice laced with sadness. She looked up at him with wide emerald eyes, wondering at his sudden change in mood.

            "Onii-chan?"

            "You'll have someone else to turn to as well now though," he told her. "You won't always need me around and I'm sure you won't always want me around."

            "You won't leave me, will you?" she looked on the verge of panic, hardly seeming to notice the thunder crashing loudly and flashes of light still illuminating the room. "Promise me you won't leave Onii-chan!" She clung to him, burying her face in his chest.

            He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

            "I could never leave you unprotected. I told you'd I'd always be there to protect you. So long as you need me there, I'll always be by your side, ready to catch you."

            She looked up, tears misting her eyes. "Promise?"

            "Promise."

            "Good. Because I will always need you there Onii-chan. Even if I will be protected by someone else, I'll still need you there to be my over-protective onii-chan." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just like you always have been."

            "Just like always," he agreed.

            There was a warm silence in the room, love and affection muting the sounds of heavy rain and nearby thunder. He stared down at his younger sister with a smile, remembering all the other times he held her like this in his arms at night, protecting her from the storms raging outside. She would never stop needing him and he would never stop protecting and loving her.

            But some things would change.

            "This will probably be the last time you'll be here," he whispered to the night, knowing that even if she were sleeping she would hear him and his sadness.

            "I know," came the soft voice below. She sounded slightly empty at the realisation. He could almost see the tears forming in her eyes at the prospect of having to leave the safety of his warm embrace.

            "You're all grown up now," he continued, unaware of his own thick voice or the tears blurring his vision. "You'll have someone to watch over you like this every night soon. I won't be there to keep you safe from the storms, but you'll have him to keep you warm and protected all the time."

            "I know. That still doesn't mean I won't need you any less."

            A single tear slid down his cheek and fell into her chestnut bangs as he clutched at her tighter. The storm continued to rage and another flash of lightning revealed that two people were taking comfort from the embrace, not one, just as it always had been.

            "Sakura," he breathed harshly, voice choked with desperation, tears still sliding down his cheeks to fall onto her. "Promise me you'll always be there to protect me and love me. Don't ever leave me alone."

            A soft hand reached up to brush away the wet tracks on his cheeks, warming him with their gentle touch and burning his skin slightly with the intensity of the love behind the gesture.

            "I promise Touya," she replied softly, her smile as bright as the starlight sky, eyes twinkling with warmth. She held him close. "You'll never be alone, I'll always be there to protect you and care for you. I'll always love you, Onii-chan."

_AN: Aww … eh, more fluff from me, but I just couldn't resist. I love Touya and I love how protective he is of Sakura. I just wanted to show that it's a two-way thing, that Sakura's just as protective of him._

_Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that. I just felt in the mood for a bit off fluff._

_Laters._


End file.
